


For Him, For Me (I'll Never Tell)

by donutsweeper



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Corsetry, Gaslighting, M/M, Pre-Canon, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 11:09:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20290474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutsweeper/pseuds/donutsweeper
Summary: It was something he was supposed to be doing for Steve instead of to him.





	For Him, For Me (I'll Never Tell)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chaeni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaeni/gifts).

Looking back, sometimes it was hard for Bucky to remember how they started, how a brief aside in an article mentioned various health benefits and how this was supposed to be something Bucky did for Steve instead of to him. But now? When, for Bucky, it was no longer about trying to ensure Steve had good posture and a straight back but was about being able to touch, to stroke, to wrap his hands around Steve's ever-shrinking waist? How, by the simple act of doing up the hooks in the front, he had Steve gasping and sighing with his head pressed into the crook of Bucky's neck? And how, when Bucky would begin to tighten the laces there was that resulting stutter and hitch to Steve's breathing? That was what it was about now. It was about Steve—ramrod straight, never bending, never standing down Steve—giving in, not only bending but bowing to him, even if he remained blissfully unaware of Bucky's actual reasons for helping, his ulterior motives. 

"It's too tight." When corseted, everything Steve said came out with a soft, whispery quality to it that turned Bucky on like nothing else could. 

"No, it's not. It's got to be tight if you want it to work, and you want it to work, don't you?"

"Yeah, but..." 

Bucky tugged the laces one last time, getting the edges just a little closer together, before tying them off, being careful to make sure the knot wasn't within Steve's reach. Turning Steve around, he tilted Steve's head up so their eyes met. "Feels good, doesn't it?"

"Buck," Steve began, but it was no more than a token protest and they both knew it and whatever else he was going to say died on his tongue as Bucky ran a thumb along his jaw before pressing it against his lips.

"Come on, shhh, it's for your own good. When it's time I'll take it off, but, until then, let me do this for you, okay?"


End file.
